


Disturbance

by EthernalDream



Category: Oresama Sensei | Oresama Teacher
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku biasa menatapmu dari jauh. Mengagumi segala hal tentang dirimu sampai aku sadar bahwa aku bisa menggapaimu suatu saat nanti. Dan kau yang akan bertekuk lutut padaku.</p><p>Fanfic Request Heiwajima Ully/Kurosaki Mafuyu a.k.a Oresama Love ^^v</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbance

Disclaimer: Oresama Teacher © Tsubaki Izumi  
Disturbance © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Pairing: Okegawa x Mafuyu  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Rate: K+  
Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Fluff, Okegawa POV  
Fanfic Request Heiwajima Ully/Kurosaki Mafuyu a.k.a Oresama Love ^^v  
.  
.  
.  
Aku biasa menatapmu dari jauh. Mengagumi segala hal tentang dirimu sampai aku sadar bahwa aku bisa menggapaimu suatu saat nanti. Dan kau yang akan bertekuk lutut padaku.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hari Senin, hari pertama dalam satu minggu. Seperti biasa, aku di taman belakang tanpa mengikuti pelajaran meski aku tahu bahwa aku bisa di-DO kapan saja karena aku telah mengulang pelajaran untuk setahun lagi dan masih saja malas mengikuti pelajaran.  
Aku duduk menatap langit, mengamati satu persatu bentuk awan yang berbentu unik. Ah, yang itu berbentuk es krim, yang itu bentuk mobil lalu satu lagi mirip kepala kelinci.  
Shit!  
Kenapa aku kepikiran tentang kelinci terus?  
Ini pasti gara-gara aku mengenal seorang gadis morse bertopeng kelinci yang hobi melakukan cosplay menjadi ikemen. Ya, aku baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan dan juga diseret masuk ke klub yang sama dengannya. Namanya Kurosaki Mafuyu, gadis aneh yang terlalu polos tapi sangat kuat—sempat mengalahkanku juga sih—, dia juga memiliki teman-teman yang aneh seperti seorang Ninja amntan anggota OSIS—Shinobu Yui—dan seorang preman sekolah—Hayasaka—, dia juga cukup akrab dengan guru horror di sekolah kami Seki Sensei.  
Tapi itu membuatku salut juga sih, dia tidak memiliki rasa takut bergaul dengan orang-orang yang cukup mengundang masalah seperti mereka. Dia juga tidak segan-segan membantu temannya yang sedang kesulitan termasuk aku. Aku sih tidak menganggapnya teman tapi entahlah dengan dia.  
Aku hanya memikirkannya menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Karena selain dia bisa menggunakan kode morse, aku suka dengan kepribadiannya yang hangat.  
Ah, sial! Wajahku memanas setiap memikirkannya duduk di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku ataupun tersenyum hangat. Aku jadi menimbun rasa suka semakin banyak kalau begini caranya.  
Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua lengan. Menghilangkan pemikiran yang membuatku terlena.  
Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, aku tersentak, menatap nyalang pada siapa yang datang. Lho? Tidak ada? Jelas-jelas aku mendengar sesuatu.  
“Hei, Banchou, kenapa ada di luar?”  
Sebuah suara mengagetkanku, spontan aku bergeser cepat ke belakang sampai punggungku menabrak pohon. Aku menatap horror pada siapa yang datang.  
“Uwaa!! K-k-kau! KUROSAKI MAFUYU!”  
“Eh, kenapa? Kau terkejut ya? Maaf, maaf.”  
Aku melihat Mafuyu tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa bersalah.  
“Jangan datang dengan cara begitu. Kau membuatku terkejut.”  
“Eh? Benarkah? Baiklah, tak akan kuulangi lagi.”  
Dia menyengir, kembali membuatku berfantasi ria tentang senyuman itu. Tak lama aku tersadar, kenapa dia ada di sini?  
“Oi, kenapa kau ada di sini?”  
“Aku?”  
“Siapa lagi?!”  
“Hahaha …, jangan marah. Aku diusir Saeki-sensei karena ketiduran di kelas.”  
“Ohh,” Aku ingin menertawakan kebodohannya tapi rasanya kasihan juga sih. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, ada gantungan nekomata yang tersemat di ujung ponsel kulit kerang itu.  
“Eh, itu! Gantungan edisi special dari acara Nekomata The Series kan?” Tanpa kusadari, aku menatap damba pada gantungan yang menurutku sangat manis itu. Mafuyu terkekeh lalu melepaskan gantungan itu.  
“Nih,” ucapnya sambil menjulurkan gantungan itu padaku.  
Aku menatap tidak percaya padanya, “Untukku?”  
“Iya. Aku punya dua, jadi punya kita pasangan.” Dia mengangguk mantap, entak dia mengucapkannya tanpa rasa sadar sedikitpun, wajahku bersemu merah.  
Pasangan katanya?  
Jadi kami memiliki barang yang sama? Begitu?  
“Benarkah?” Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. Aku menerima gantungan itu dengan euphoria kebahagiaan meledak di hatiku.  
“Iya.” Dia masih tersenyum.  
“Terima kasih.”  
“Douita. Kemarin aku, Ninja dan Hayasaka membeli makanan ringan lalu mendapat hadiah gantungan nekomata di dalamnya. Hahaha…,”  
Dan fantasi kebahagiaanku lenyap seketika. Aku menatap datar padanya. Aku tahu kalau bocah ini tidak peka tapi aku tidak menyangka akan separah ini.  
“Eh, kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?”  
“Tidak.”  
“Oh ya, nanti selepas sekolah kita ada rapat, datanglah.” Mafuyu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk roknya yang berdebu. Aku hanya menatap setiap pergerakannya dengan penuh atensi.  
“Sudah mau pergi?” aku bertanya dengan wajah lesu yang kupaksakan sedatar mungkin.  
“Memangnya kenapa?”  
“Ah, tidak.”  
Aku harap kau bisa berada di sini lebih lama, itu saja.  
“Sebentar lagi jam pertama akan habis. Aku baru bisa masuk setelah itu,” jelas Mafuyu sambil merpikan rambutnya yang teracak karena hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi.  
“Umm.” Aku menggumam pelan.  
Mafuyu berjongkok di sampingku, mungkin supaya roknya tidak kotor.  
“Banchou, tersenyumlah sedikit. Kau tidak cocok dengan ekspresi murung itu.”  
Mafuyu tersenyum lima jari padaku sambil memperagakan kedua jarinya yang menarik ujung bibirnya sendiri.  
Jadi dia memperhatikan ekspresiku ya? Ternyata dia cukup perhatian juga.  
Hahh, aku kalah melawan pengaruhnya yang seperti itu. Ceria. Seperti tokoh ninja dalam manga yang sering kubaca saja.  
“Kenapa aku harus tersenyum padamu?”  
Sedikit iseng aku menolak permintaannya, pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut kesal.  
“Dasar pelit!! Kau akan cepat tua!” ledeknya sambil menarik kelopak matanya ke bawah, ejekan bocah TK.  
“Apa pedulimu?” Aku makin semangat memanas-manasinya.  
“Ehmm, apa ya?”  
Ah, dia pandai sekali membuat seseorang jatuh dari tebing yang tinggi dengan hati terpecah belah.  
“Karena kau temanku.” Dia tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar sampai menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.  
“Aku tidak mau jadi temanmu.”  
“Loh, kenapa?”  
Aduh! Aku sedang apa sih? Menarik ulur dia seperti ini? Seperti anak kecil yang haus akan perhatian saja.  
“Aku tidak mau jadi orang aneh karena berteman denganmu.”  
“Hidoi!” protesnya dengan tawa kecil, dia tak mempermasalahkan perihal dirinya dikatai aneh karena bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti aku ataau Hayasaka.  
Kringggg…, kringg…,  
Ah, belnya sudah bordering. Kulihat Mafuyu menatap ke sebuha jendela yang merupakan jendela kelasnya dan dapat kelihat Hayasaka menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar, mencari Mafuyu, mungkin.  
“Hayasaka!! Aku di sini!” Mafuyu berteriak dengan suara toanya, Hayasaka yang berada jauh di atas sana saja mampu mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.  
“Cepat naik! Saeki sudah keluar!!” bisa kudengar suara Hayasaka yang sesekali melambaikan tangannya kepada Mafuyu.  
“Aku segera ke sana.”  
Dan kepala Hayasaka tidak lagi terlihat. Mafuyu menatapku. Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebuah tangan terulur padaku.  
“Ayo, ke kelas, Banchou,” ajaknya sambil tersenyum hangat.  
“Pergi saja sana.”  
Dia bersikeras dan malah menarik tanganku.  
“Ayolah. Jangan begini terus! Kau harus semangat!”  
“Hahh, iya, iya, baiklah. Berhenti menarikku.”  
Mattaku! Benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi sebenarnya aku senang atas atensinya padaku.  
Bisa kulihat dia tersenyum, berlari agak jauh lalu melambaikan tangan,  
“Ayo!!” ajaknya dengan penuh semangat.  
Hahh! Lagi-lagi aku kalah dari pesonanya.  
“Ayo!” Aku menghampirinya dan mengacak rambutmnya dengan gemas.  
Ya, sudahlah, hari ini aku mengalah karena suatu saat nanti aku yang akan membuatmu jatuh dalam pesonaku! Tunggu saja, Kurosaki Mafuyu!  
.  
.  
~OWARI~  
.  
.  
Mind to RnR??


End file.
